Heart Beat
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: Aomine adalah seorang tumbal, dimana segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan akan diatur oleh tuannya. Dan Kise hanyalah seorang anak yang lugu, dimana penyakit merajalela atas jalur nasibnya. Dan dibawah naungan pohon sakura inilah mereka bertemu. [Dark fic with a lot of fluff, i guess?]
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku memasuki sekolah menengah atas— SMA Touo. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana para siswa sedang ramai-ramai berkumpul mencari letak ruang kelas mereka dan sebagian besar dari kakak kelas mengajak mereka untuk bergabung dengan klub mereka. Aku juga ikut diajak oleh mereka, tapi aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Aku memilih untuk mengelilingi sekolah ini berhubung acara penerimaan siswa telah selesai, kami diberikan waktu bebas.

Hanya dengan melihat dari luar gerbang sekolah saja, kau dapat mengetahui bahwa sekolah ini sangat luas. Bahkan setiap olahraga memiliki lapangannya sendiri. Kantinnya saja cukup besar, tempat duduk yang disediakan pasti mampu menampung seluruh siswa yang ada disini.

Aku pun beralih menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah. Langit biru yang dihiasi sejejak awan-awan sirus itu terlintas dihalaman belakang. Seraya musim semi menetap, aku melihat pohon sakura dan kelopaknya yang berjatuhan tertiup oleh desiran angin. Dan disana,aku melihat sosok itu tengah beristirahat dibawah pohon sakura sembari merasakan kesejukkan yang ada.

.

.

.

**Heart Beat**

_"So, where do I begin?" _

_—The Beginning by One Ok Rock_

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), RANDOMNESS, MULTI-POV, GENRE MAY CHANGE IN THE FUTURE.

Pairing : Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

Aku melihat bagaimana sosok itu bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sana dan bagaimana kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itu mulai berjatuhan di atas dirinya. Aku mendekat kearahnya, memperhatikan sosok itu lebih jelas lagi hingga aku memutuskan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Rambut berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan matanya, serta kulit yang kecoklatan itu terlihat sangat menawan dengan butiran kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan disekitarnya. Aku dapat melihat bahwa laki-laki ini lebih tinggi dariku dan badannya yang kekar itu menandakan bahwa ia sering melakukan olahraga berat.

Saat sebuah kelopak bunga jatuh tepat diatas hidungnya yang mancung, aku memutuskan untuk meraihnya. Dan seketika sosok itu terbangun dan membuatku terhentak.

Ia hanya menatapku saja. Sepertinya lelah karena ia baru saja dibangunkan dari tidurnya yang lelap itu.

"Siapa kau?" ia menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aaah. Maaf, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja dan tak sengaja menemukanmu. Aku melihat kelopak bunga itu jatuh disekitarmu, jadi aku bepikir untuk membersihkannya saja. Oh ya, namaku Kise Ryouta. " jawabku dengan tersenyum

"Oh. Begitu." Ia bangkit berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk sisinya yang dijatuhi kelopak bunga lalu mengambil tasnya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Tidak sopan-_ssu_! Masa' ia pergi tanpa memberitahukan namanya? Biarlah. Tapi, aku rasa aku bisa berteman dengannya.

Akhirnya aku berbicara dengan seseorang hari ini.

**-xxxx-**

Aku menuju kelasku yang berada di ujung lorong ini. Tampaknya aku bisa duduk bebas karena tidak ada penentuan tempat duduk atau denah kelas. Tapi, tempat yang masih kosong hanya deretan paling belakang. Ah. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat.

Tak lama setelah aku duduk, wali kelasku pun datang.

"Ohayou minnasan." Sapanya dengan senyuman terpampang bebas diwajahnya.

"Namaku Kiyoshi Teppei. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun ini. Mohon kerja samanya, ya! Pertama-tama aku akan mengabsen nama-nama kalian, mulai dari…"

Ia langsung menyebutkan sederet nama tersebut. Aku tidak terlalu fokus saat mendengarkanya. Hingga ada sebuah nama yang diulang hingga berkali-kali.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Apakah ada yang bernama Aomine Daiki?"

"Aomine—"

**BRAKKK. **

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka itu menarik perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas. Termasuk aku yang mengarahkan pandanganku ke sumber bunyi tersebut. Dan seketika aku terbelalak.

Itu laki-laki yang tadi.

"Hadir." Katanya dengan pelan.

Ia langsung berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa bilang permisi dulu. Sepertinya wali kelasku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan sikapnya. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**-xxxx-**

Akhirnya tiba juga istirahat siang. Saatnya aku megisi perutku. Untungnya aku sudah membawa bekal sehingga aku tidak perlu kerepotan untuk mengantri di kantin yang sudah dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia.

Ujung mataku langsung melirik ke arah laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu. Ia bangkit berdiri dari mejanya dan keluar dari kelas. Entah apa yang menarik perhatianku, aku mengikuti sosok itu.

Ia sampai pada pohon sakura tempat ia beristirahat tadi. Ia kembali duduk dan tidur disana. Aku rasa, mengenal dia tidak ada salahnya 'kan? Aku akan duduk disebelahnya agar dia mau berbicara padaku.

Matanya langsung terbuka sekejap begitu mendengar aku beranjak duduk. Aku hanya menghadapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hai. Kau tidak makan?" kataku seraya membuka kotak makananku.

"…Tidak. " katanya pelan sembari menutup kembali matanya.

"Kau yakin tidak lapar? Aku tidak keberatan jikalau membagi bekalku denganmu. Lagipula, porsi makanku sedikit."

Setuju akan tawaranku, posisinya beralih menjadi duduk dan ia langsung mengambil lauk makananku.

"Hm.. ini .. enak."

"Hehe, bibiku yang memasakkan ini untukku. Kalau kau mau, silahkan ambil lagi." Aku tersenyum melihat respon yang ia berikan.

"…Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku." Ia kembali pada posisi tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Apa? Apakah itu tanda terima kasih yang baik setelah berbagi denganmu?

"Tidak mau, biarkan saja aku disini. Aku tidak akan menganggumu kok."

Keheninganlah yang membalas jawabanku. Aku anggap ini sebagai persetujuannya.

Aku kembali memperhatikan rupanya. Ia begitu tampan jikalau diperhatikan dari dekat. Apalagi dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang kembali berjatuhan diatas tubuhnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir aku tidak melihat seorangpun bersamanya sejak tadi pagi. Apakah dia tidak punya teman? Ah sudahlah. Mungkin ia memang tipe penyendiri.

Oh iya. Aku harus meminum obatku. Akan berbahaya jikalau aku lupa meminum obat itu.

Setelah meminum obat yang menjadi penopang hidupku, aku memutuskan untuk terlelap agar segala kepenatan yang kurasakan hari ini dapat menghilang.

**TING. TONG. TENG. **

Bunyi lonceng tanda istirahat telah selesai membangunkanku. Aku memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempatku menuju kelasku. Aku menoleh kembali pada remaja yang ada di sampingku. Ia tetap tertidur dengan pulas tanpa mempedulikan bunyi lonceng yang berdentang itu.

"Ano… Aomine..-kun 'kan? Kau tidak kembali ke kelas? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."kataku sembari membangunkannya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin di sini saja."

"Tapi, nanti kau akan ketinggalan pelaja—"

"Tidak apa. Kau pergi saja sana. Tidak usah memikirkan tentangku." Sahutnya dengan nada dingin.

Aku terbungkam mendengar responnya. Aku ingin sekali membawanya ke kelas bersamaku, akan menyenangkan jika aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tapi, sepertinya respon yang ia berikan menunjukan bahwa ia sangat tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya. Aomine-kun."

Keheninganlah yang ia berikan sebagai balasanku.

Aku pun meninggalkannya dibawah naungan pohon sakura. Ia masih saja terlelap disana saat aku melihatnya dari jarak kejauhan.

**-xxxx-**

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah dan lelaki berambut biru tua itu masih saja belum datang ke kelas utuk mengambil tasnya. Baru sehari masuk sekolah menengah atas ini saja dia sudah berani membolos setengah hari penuh. Apalagi hari-hari berikutnya?

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Melihat sebuah pohon sakura yang menjadi tempat istirahat dia tadi. Ia masih berada disana, walaupun sekarang dengan posisi berbeda. Ia bediri sembari menelepon seseorang. Mungkinkah ia meminta jemputan?

Aku memutuskan untuk membantunya mengambil tasnya dan turun ke bawah untuk menghampirinya. Menyadari keberadaanku, ia segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan langsung menengok ke arahku.

"Ah. Aomine-kun. Kau meninggalkan tasmu." Aku pun memberikan tas itu padanya.

"Hm. Lagipula, untuk apa kau repot-repot membawakan tasku? Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri kok." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Karena tasmu satu-satunya yang tertinggal di kelas tadi." Aku tersenyum melawan rasa kesal yang terbesit di hati karena perlakuan ini.

"Oh. Lain kali kau tak usah mengantarnya padaku. Biarkan saja disana."

Apa maksudnya? Memangnya ini cara berterimakasih yang baik dan benar? Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin membantumu! Memangnya apa salahnya?" kataku dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas pertanyaanku. "….Bukan itu maksudku… Aku…"

"Apa? Kau tidak suka? Baiklah, kalau kau tidak suka. Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak akan membantumu!"

Akupun berlari meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan dia yang membiarkanku pergi tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

**-xxxx-**

Mungkin suatu hari nanti, berlari akan benar-benar membunuhku. Saat ini nafasku tersengal-sengal dan jantungku berdetak tak beraturan akibat aku memutuskan untuk berlari tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku menulusuri jalan dengan kakiku yang tertatih-tatih menompang tubuhku. Lagi-lagi jantungku menghambatku.

Dasar pemuda hitam tak tahu terima kasih! Akan kubalas kau suatu saat nanti!

Aku harus meminum obatku. Aku harus mencari tempat agar tak seorangpun melihatku meminum jaminan hidupku ini.

Aku memilih sebuah gang kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat kuberdiri. Aku memasuki gang tersebut, bersiap mengeluarkan obat yang harus kuminum, tanpa kusadari bahwa aku bukanlah satu-satunya penghuni di gang tersebut.

Segerombolan berandalan dan _Yankee_ yang memakai seragam SMA tengah duduk dan merokok. Beberapa diantara mereka juga sedang memeras siswa sekolah lain. Entah perhal apa yang membuat nasibku hari ini buruk sekali.

"Hoi, semuanya! Lihat, ada yang datang tanpa di undang lho! Haha!" Teriak salah satu berandalan yang memakai bandana dikepalanya.

Yang lainnya menarikku dengan memegang dahuku, "Oh iya, wah lumayan manis juga~. Dari sekolah mana nih?"

"Hei, dia ini cowok ya? Tapi, masa'sih? Dia manis sekali. Haha!"

Gawat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku bagaikan seekor rusa di kandang singa. Mana lagi, kondisiku saat ini sama sekali tidak bagus untuk melawan mereka.

"Hai, manis. Kau masih baru disini ya? Tapi, sayang sekali, ya. Kau masih belum tahu peraturan disini."

"Betul itu, kalau kau ingin melewati daerah ini, kau harus membayar." Kata salah satu pemuda itu sambil berbisik padaku. Hembusan napas yang ia timbulkan membuatku jijik dengannya.

"A-aku…Tak membawa uang.. sedikitpun…" Aku berusaha berkata pada mereka sambil mencari asupan oksigen.

"Hee, Kau ga bawa uang ya, manis? Wah, gimana ini boss? Apa yang harus kita lakukan~?" Ia pun menoleh ke arah pemuda berbandana itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan kami saja, manis~?" Katanya sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku, lalu meletakkan jemarinya diatas pipiku dan mulai menelusuri wajahku.

Ini sungguh menjijikan. Di sentuh oleh lelaki asing. Mana lagi aku tidak bisa melawan. Kedua pemuda lainnya memegang bahuku dengan erat dan membuatku jatuh terduduk. Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Kalau aku membiarkannya, bisa-bisa tubuhku akan dijamah oleh orang hina seperti mereka.

Aku harus mencari pertolongan.

"TO-TOLONG—"

"HOI." Panggil seseorang bersuara berat itu. Suara familiar itu, Aomine Daiki.

Segerombolan berandal itu langsung menoleh pada sosok yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

"Apakah kalian anggota Geng XXX di distrik ini?" tanyanya dengan nada khasnya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Oh, kau ingin menjadi anggota kami? Atau kau ingin menjadi mangsa kami..?" Pemuda berbandana itu pun melepaskan jemarinya dariku dan beralih menuju Aomine yang ada disana.

"Sayangnya, kedua pilihan yang kau berikan padaku tidak ada yang benar." Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan, bocah? Aku tidak pernah sal—"

**BUGH!**

Pukulan itu mendarat dengan keras diwajah pemuda berbandana itu.

"BOSS!" teriak salah satu anak buahnya yang kemudian menghampiri pemuda berbandana itu.

"TEME, KUBALAS KAU!"

"Maju sini, sampah."

"RASAKAN INI!"

**BUGH! BRAK! BUGH! BRAK!**

Aku dibuat tercegang dengan pemandangan yang terjadi. Aomine melayangkan beberapa serangan dan berhasil membuat mereka semua babak belur. Dan ia tidak terluka sedikitpun.

Usai menghelas nafas, ia menoleh ke arahku. "Kau tidak apa, Kise?"

Dia mengingat namaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih telah… menolongku…"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk menolongmu. Hanya saja, aku ada urusan dengan mereka."

Bohong saja. Dasar cowok hitam berdaki tsundere.

Ia beralih ke pentolan gerombolan tersebut. Sang pentolan yang merupakan pemuda yang memakai bandana, tampaknya sudah tidak sanggup untuk melawan atau bahkan bangkit berdiri. Aomine berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan pemuda yang tersungkur di tanah itu.

"Hoi, kau ketuanya 'kan? Aku diminta untuk membubarkan Geng bernama XXX di distrik ini. Jadi, aku harap kau membubarkan Geng ini dan jangan lagi bertingkah yang macam-macam disini." Kata Aomine dengan nada sinisnya.

"Cih, enak saja memangnya kau sia—"

Aomine membungkam mulutnya dengan mencengkram wajahnya. "Kalau aku sampai melihat kalian berulah lagi, aku akan menjamin bahwa kalian tidak akan pernah lagi melihat matahari terbit." Tatapan tajam yang ia berikan itu sontak membuat yang diajak bicara mengangguk ketakutan dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, urusanku sudah selesai disini." Ia kembali menoleh ke arahku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku seharusnya tidak sekasar itu padamu. Kau sudah membantuku tadi. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Mataku membulat begitu mendengar dia berkata seperti itu padaku. Entah mengapa dia berubah seratus delapan puluh serajat dibandingkan sikapnya yang tadi. Aku pun membalas tangan yang ia ulurkan tadi.

"Aku mau!" jawabku atas pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

_Sou_, dengan begini, aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat.

**-xxxx-**

Kami sampai disebuah restoran _fast food_ bernama Maji Burger.

Ia segera memesankan aku makanan dan menyuruhku duduk . Aku segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk meminum obat sebelum ia datang.

Sesampainya, ia membawa dua paket makanan besamanya. Aku menatap makanan yang ia berikan, ia memberikanku sebuah paket berisi makanan asing yang belum pernah aku cicipi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa, Kise? Kau tidak suka?" sahutnya sambil membuka salah satu bungkus makanan itu.

"Um. Bukan. Ini.. namanya apa?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu ini apa? Ini namanya _Beef Burger_. Masa' kau tidak pernah memakannya atau paling tidak melihatnya?" Tanyanya keheranan.

"Umm.. Aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan untuk makan-makanan seperti ini. Aku hanya tahu bentuknya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu namanya. Katanya berbahaya untuk kesehatanku." Jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Oh. Begitu. Tapi, makan saja, Kise. Kau akan baik-baik saja selama tidak memakannya secara berlebihan." Jawabnya sembari memakan santapan yang ada digenggamannya.

Pandanganku segera aku arahkan menuju sajian cepat saji itu. Hanya dengan satu gigitan pertama, aku dapat mengetahui alasan kenapa toko ini selalu ramai dikunjungi orang-orang.

"Ini enak sekali-_ssu_!" Kataku seraya melahap kembali makanan cepat saji itu.

Ia hanya melihatku sembari menghela nafas pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kise. Kau sakit apa?"

"Ah?"

"Aku melihatmu tadi gemetaran. Ditambah lagi kau baru saja meminum obat'kan? Aku rasa kau menderita penyakit yang cukup serius."

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang ia berikan. Bingung untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak. Dilihat dari peforma yang ia tunjukan ketika ia menolongku, kurasa ia orang yang baik dan bukan kriteria bullyer. Apakah aku bisa memberikan kepercayaanku padanya?

"Hm.. Iya.. Tapi, tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain,ya? Aku menderita penyakit jantung."

Gerakan mekanis yang ia buat terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar pernyataanku.

"Jantungku ini tergolong lemah, karena itu aku harus meminum obat agar kinerja jantungku dapat kembali maksimal untuk beberapa saat."

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menelan santapannya.

"Karena selama ini aku _Home Schooling,_ aku cukup kesulitan mencari teman. Aku takut kalau teman-temanku tahu, aku akan dijauhkan dan mendapat diskriminasi. Atau mungkin di_bully_. Jadi aku harap kau dapat menjaganya sebagai rahasia kita saja." aku sedikit menyuggingkan sebuah senyuman agar dia setuju denganku.

"Hm... Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka." Sahutnya singkat.

Aku tersenyum padanya, sebuah ucapan terima kasih secara non verbal yang kuisyaratkan padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine-kun. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku sudah memberitahukan sesuatu yang cukup kelam mengenai diriku. Bolehkah aku mengetahui sedikit tentang kehidupanmu?"

Ia terdiam. Santapan yang ada di meja pun juga sudah tersapu bersih olehnya. Aku takut apa yang kutanyakan terlalu privasi dan membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan dariku.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal, Kise." Katanya pelan.

"Apa itu?" aku menautkan sebelah alisku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak dekat-dekat denganku, karena bisa saja kejadian buruk menimpamu." Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

Apa yang ia katakan? Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Mungkin ia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku. Ataukah… ada alasan lain?

"Kenapa memangnya? Aomine-kun 'kan tidak akan melukaiku."

"Bukan begitu, Kise."

"Lantas kenapa?"

Aku masih tak mengerti. Apa salahnya bergaul dengannya?

"Aku—

—adalah seorang tumbal. "

_Kau bohong 'kan, Aomine?_

A/N :

Hello guys, readers, and silent readers….

JUST WHAT THE HECK DID I WRITE?!

Jujur, Ini ABSURD BANGET astagah. Udah Aomine tumbal, mana si Kise penyakitan lagi ;;;;; aaahhh. Kasian banget nasib mereka. Kenapa aku tega menulis ini? Kenapa?! #Plak#Abaikan

Tapi—

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter pertama kali ini ya xD. Mungkin quotesnya kurang nyambung sama ficnya, tapi, bakal ada perubahan quotes tiap chapter, atau mungkin penyertaan quotes pada batasan perubahan latar. Hehehe.

Mungkin chapter pertama bener-bener nggak jelas tentang apa yang terjadi pada AoKise kali ini ;;u;; Tapi, semoga chapter kedua dapat membantu kalian mencari tahu(?).

Chapter kedua bakal membahas tentang kehidupan Aomine—*tebar spoiler*— jadi mohon ditunggu ya xD.

RRR please xD, Flame is accepted~ xD

-Kaizumielric2210-


	2. Chapter 2

Aku membocorkan jati diriku pada orang yang baru saja aku temui hari ini. Entah apa yang membuatku menaruh kepercayaan pada pemuda pirang itu. Tapi, dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Ada suatu hal yang membuatku percaya padanya.

"K-kau bercanda 'kan? A-aomine-kun?" ia bertanya padaku dengan bibir yang gemetar itu.

Aku rasa sudah tidak ada gunanya untuk menutup-nutupi ini.

"Aku serius, Kise."

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, seakan-akan menyesal karena mengetahui sesuatu yang bukan haknya. Kenapa dia berlaku seperti itu? Kalau aku sudah memberitahunya tanpa paksaan, seharusnya ia tak perlu menyesal 'kan?

"Kalau begitu… bolehkah aku minta satu hal?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tentu. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Aomine-kun."

.

.

.

**Heart Beat**

_"Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating."_

_— The Beginning by One Ok Rock_

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), RANDOMNESS, MULTI-POV, GENRE AND COVER MAY CHANGE IN THE FUTURE.

Pairing : Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

**Ini adalah kisahku—Aomine Daiki. Kisah yang selalu menyayat hati dan membuka luka lama. **

Aku selalu disiksa oleh ibuku.

Ia selalu melukaiku baik verbal ataupun non verbal. Aku tak bisa melawannya, karena aku tahu, jikalau aku melawannya aku akan mendapati siksaan yang lebih kejam.

Tapi, ia sangat bertolak belakang dengan ayahku. Hanya ayahku seorang yang benar-benar menyayangiku. Ia mengajariku bermain basket, menanyai kabarku setiap pulang dari kantor dan memberikanku setitik kebahagiaan.

Tapi itu sudah menjadi kenangan yang usang saat hari itu tiba.

Itu adalah hari yang paling mengerikan. Hari dimana aku tepat berusia 9 tahun.

Ibuku memegang pisau. Ia menikam ayahku tepat pada bagian perutnya dan mengoyaknya menggunakan pisau itu. Hingga darah berhamburan keluar dari sisi kanan perutnya dan ia tergeletak diatas _futon*_ yang mulai dihiasi oleh cairan merah miliknya. Aku yang terkejut hanya bisa mebatu melihat peristiwa yang tengah berlangsung.

"OTOU-SAN! KENAPA …KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI, O-OKAA-SAN?!" Aku berteriak hingga suaraku sedikit melengking.

Aku tak menyangka perempuan setengah baya itu akan tega melakukan hal itu kepada suaminya sendiri hanya karena dia di PHK akibat perusahaannya yang mengalami kebangkrutan.

Aku tentu mengetahui bahwa kami bukanlah keluarga terpandang atau kaya. Kami hanyalah keluarga sederhana yang hidup disebuah rumah kontrakan kecil di pinggir kota. Tentunya kami memiliki banyak kekurangan, apalagi dibidang finansial.

Ia beralih ke arahku, mengacungkan sebilah belati itu ke arahku. Aku rasa ini karena frustasi akibat masalah ekonomi. Aku tahu bahwa mereka sudah berhutang kesana-kemari demi mencukupi kebutuhan dan bertahan hidup.

"Daiki… Maaf, ya… Okaa-san sudah tidak kuat lagi…" Katanya dengan mata sayu itu. Tatapan yang ia berikan padaku seperti tatapan kosong, tak ada penyesalan dan tak ada kegelisahan atas apa yang dilakukannya. Tetesan darah yang berasal dari ayahku masih melekat ditangannya dan mulai berjatuhan.

"Da-daiki… menjauhlah..ah..da-dari.. situ…" Kata ayahku yang berusaha merangkak mendekatiku.

Aku terbungkam oleh pemandangan yang ada serta bau amis cairan merah yang mulai menyebar hingga ke sudut ruangan. Tubuhku serasa kaku, bertentangan dengan perintah otak yang sudah menyuruhku untuk bergerak menghindar.

Belati itu mulai bergerak.

Tidak kearahku, melainkan ke tubuh ibuku sendiri. Mataku membulat begitu ibuku berteriak kesakitan dan diselingi tawa yang berkesan sudah puas hidup di dunia ini. Ia jatuh tergeletak dengan belati yang masih menancap ditubuhnya. Aku pun lekas menghamipirinya dan berusaha mencari cara untuk menolong pendarahannya.

"OKAA-SAN! OKAA-SAN! BANGUN! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI OKAA-SAN?! OKAA-SAN! BERTAHANLAH!" Air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Kau… lebih berharga untuk hidup daripada kami… Daiki… hahaha… "dan setelah berkata seperti itu denyut nadinya pun ikut berhenti berdetak.

**-xxxx-**

Aku hanya dapat menatap peti kedua manusia yang telah menghadirkanku kedunia ini. Semua orang datang untuk berduka atas tragedi yang menimpa orangtuaku akibat gangguan psikis yang dialami salah satu dari mereka.

_"Hei, bagaimana dengan anak mereka?" _

Aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari tamu yang hadir disana.

_"Iya, anak itu sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." _

_"Oh, iya. Kau 'kan kakak dari ibunya, kenapa tak mengadopsi dia saja?"_

_"Hah? Untuk apa? Lagipula aku sudah cukup kerepotan dengan kedua anakku di rumah. Rumah kami terlalu sempit untuk menampung lima orang sekaligus. Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau kakak dari ayahnya?"_

_"Ah, aku juga tidak mau mengadopsinya. Kudengar mereka memiliki banyak hutang, aku akan kerepotan jikalau ada yang menagih hutang padaku. Hidup saja sudah susah, apalagi menanggung hutang orang lain?"_

Sudah kuduga. Aku sendirian. Bahkan kerabat-kerabat dari keluarga orang tuaku pun tak mau aku hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Aku hanyalah beban. Ah. Seharusnya kau juga membunuhku, Okaa-san, agar aku tidak menjadi beban siapapun.

_"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau ia kita masukan di panti asuhan saja?_"

Bisikan itu menusuk telingaku bagaikan sebuah duri.

_"Iya, yang jauh sekali dari kita agar kita juga tidak perlu berurusan dengan penagih hutangnya."_

_"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan, ya!"_

**-xxxx-**

Di panti asuhan ini aku hidup. Di panti asuhan ini aku meratapi nasibku. Di panti asuhan ini aku memendam kesedihan yang tak bisa kulupakan.

Aku sudah disini selama dua tahun lamanya. Dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang itu, aku tetap saja tidak bisa berbaur dengan baik disini. Menyendiri itu memang lebih baik, 'toh aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa sekarang.

Bahkan kerabat jauhku saja tak ingin menganggapku ada. Seperti mengecap diriku sebagai anak haram, bahwa siapapun yang bersamanya akan terlibat berbagai macam musibah seperti yang dialami kedua orang tuanya.

"Aomine! Kau mau bermain basket?" Panggil salah satu anak yang memegang bola basket.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ah, olahraga yang sering ayah dan aku mainkan bersama semasa ia hidup. Olahraga yang paling aku sukai tapi selalu mengundang rasa pilu di hatiku. Memainkan olahraga ini seperti menaburkan lukaku dengan garam akan suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak akan terulang lagi.

"Aku tidak—"

Tapi, di dalam olahraga inilah kenangan itu hidup. Dan kalau kau tidak bisa mengulangi kebahagiaan yang sama, kau hanya perlu membuat yang baru 'kan?

Aku pun mengubah pilihanku, "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut main. Siapa saja yang main?"

Aku dan anak-anak panti lainnya langsung bermain di sepetak lapangan yang berada di halaman panti asuhan tersebut. Aku berhasil membuat semua orang terkesima dengan segala macam gerakan yang telah diajarkan oleh ayahku. Kami tertawa riang, menghayati permainan yang kami lakukan. Aku mulai merasakan bahwa kebahagiaan mulai berdatangan padaku.

_Tapi, hidup tidak semudah itu. _

Sebuah bola melayang keluar lapangan dan bergelinding pelan mengenai kaki seseorang berpakaian dan berkacamata hitam sedang berbicara dengan kepala panti asuhan disini.

Aku pun berlari menuju orang tersebut untuk mengambil bola yang ada di samping kakinya. Tetapi, ia berlutut dan lebih dulu mengambil bola itu.

Ia tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepalaku dengan tangannya itu. "Kau semangat sekali, ya. Permainanmu tadi itu bagus sekali. Ini kukembalikan bolamu."

Aku pun mengadah menghadapnya sembari tersenyum, "Terima kasih!"

Dan seketika aku berjalan pelan kembali menuju para anak panti asuhan lainnya, aku mendengar bisikan orang itu kepada kepala panti dengan nada yang aneh.

_"Dialah yang aku cari."_

**-xxxx-**

"Jaa, Daiki-kun. Mulai sekarang, kau akan diurusi oleh paman ini." Kepala panti itu berkata padaku seraya menyerahkanku pada laki-laki berpakaian hitam yang baru kutemui hari ini.

"_Yoroshiku nee_. Daiki." Katanya sembari menyerahkan tangannya padaku.

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini. Aku diundang untuk membentuk suatu keluarga baru. Tetapi dalam kenyataanya, aku hanya ingin sendirian. Takut akan tragedi yang sama akan terulang lagi.

Aku pun hanya memalingkan mukaku padanya. "Tidak mau."

Untuk apa aku bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal, lagipula orang ini sangat menyeramkan. Ia pasti berbeda jauh dengan... Ayahku.

Dan seketika aku merasakan kedua telapak tangan itu menepuk pipiku dan memaksaku menghadapnya.

"Wah, wah. Itu bukan sikap yang baik untuk ditunjukan kepada keluarga barumu ini." Ia tersenyum padaku dengan wajah cukup mengancam—yah, walaupun itu mungkin cuma bercanda.

Aku pun berlari menuju ke belakang kepala panti tersebut. "Obaa-san! Aku tidak mau bersama dengan om-om horror itu!"

"_Daijoubu_, Daiki-kun. Kau pasti akan bisa berbaur dengan om ini. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi seseorang yang luar biasa suatu saat nanti dibandingkan kau berada disini." Aku hanya menatapnya dengan penuh keraguan. Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia lagi.

**-xxxx-**

Kami sampai disebuah mansion besar yang terletak agak terasing tetapi tidak terlalu jauh dari kota. Aku hanya dapat tercegang melihat segala sesuatu yang ada di rumah itu. Segala macam patung dan lampu-lampu yang menjuntai di langit-langit menghiasi mansion mewah ini.

Aku rasa ini pemandangan yang luar biasa bagiku. Dibandingkan rumah mungilku dulu atau panti asuhanku, mansion ini berkali-kali lipat lebih besar.

"Dengarkan aku, Daiki." Panggil sosok yang mengadopsiku itu.

Aku mengadah menatapnya. Lalu memalingkan mukaku darinya. "Apa? Aku tidak ingin diadopsi olehmu hanya karena belas kasihan."

Ia menyeringai tipis kearahku. "Aku mengadopsimu bukan karena ingin membahagiakanmu atau kasihan padamu. Tapi, karena kau memiliki manfaat."

Aku terkejut begitu mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya."Ma-manfaat?" bibirku mulai bergetar seraya aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang penuh penekanan itu.

"Iya. Tahukah kau betapa susahnya mencarimu? Butuh waktu yang cukup lama hingga aku menemukanmu, Aomine Daiki." Kata pria itu sambil mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya di sofa.

Ia mencariku? Untuk apa?

"Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Akashi Seijuuro. Aku adalah pemilik perusahaan 'Akashi Corp.'"

Akhirnya aku mengetahui nama sosok tersebut. Dan setelah ia menyebutkan namanya, ia membuka bingkai hitam yang melekat diwajahnya sedari tadi. Dan mata heterochrome yang menghiasi wajahnya bagaikan api menyala akibat pantulan cahaya lampu.

"Kau tentu tahu kalau keluargamu memiliki hutang yang sangat besar bukan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Mereka berhutang pada perusahaanku."

Jantungku seperti melompat begitu mengetahui bahwa aku diadopsi oleh orang yang memberi pinjaman kepada orang tuaku.

"Kedua orangtuamu memiliki hutang yang sangat besar. Apalagi ibumu sering sekali berjudi dan gaji ayahmu tidak seberapa. Mereka terpaksa berhutang kepada beberapa orang sekitar termasuk perusahaanku."

Aku hanya terdiam. Tak tahu mau membalas apa.

"Setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka meninggal akibat tragedi yang menimpa mereka beberapa tahun silam, aku pun berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya menghubungi kerabat mereka. Karena mereka pasti tidak akan sanggup atau mau membayar hutang sebesar ini. "

Ia pun kembali menyeringai,"Jadi, akupun memikirkan cara lain."

Cara lain? Cara apa yang dapat ia gunakan agar hutang orangtuaku lunas?

"Kau mungkin belum tahu dimana perusahaanku bertindak. Kami bertindak di bidang penyediaan jasa untuk melakukan tindak kegiatan legal maupun illegal, pemberantasan beberapa kasus kriminal dan juga—

—penjualan organ tubuh manusia."

Aku terkejut. Aliran darah yang tadinya mengalir dengan lancar serasa membeku seketika.

"Tadinya, ibumu akan menjual jantungnya untuk melunasi hutangnya kepada kami jikalau ia tidak sanggup membayar pada saat yang telah kami tentukan. Kenapa tidak ginjal atau organ lainnya? Kalau ia telah memberikan jantungnya kepada kami, maka sisanya juga akan menjadi milik kami. Dan aku rasa, ia masih yakin dapat membayar hutang tersebut jikalau berjudi. Tapi yang terjadi hutangnya menjadi semakin menumpuk."

Ia memberi jeda untuk mengambil nafas disela kalimat panjang yang ia lontarkan.

"Ini hanya asumsiku saja, ia stress karena pupusnya harapannya untuk membayar hutang dengan materi akibat suaminya yang terkena PHK. Karena dengan begitu ia akan sulit untuk mencari bantuan keuangan lainnya. Sehingga ia menikam ayahmu dan bunuh diri " Katanya sembari menyeruput teh yang ada di meja sebelah sofa kulit ini.

"Dan kurasa, karena gangguan psikis yang dialaminya, ia tidak dapat berpikir panjang dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dan suaminya, dan ia meninggalkan anaknya." Ia tersenyum kearahku. Bukan sebuah senyum yang lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang ada ketika kau mendapatkan mangsa atau mainan baru.

"K-Kalau begitu, ke-kenapa kau tidak mengambil organ yang lain saja dari tubuh mereka, berhubung mereka sudah… mati.." kataku dengan suara yang semakin kecil. Sejejak rasa pilu mulai berdatangan di dadaku.

"Ah, tidak bisa begitu. Tahukah kalau organ tubuh manusia yang segar adalah organ tubuh yang diambil dari manusia yang masih hidup? Apalagi saat aku mengetahui kabar tentang kedua orangtuamu, itu sudah genap dua minggu dan mereka sudah berada di dalam liang kubur." Ia berkata tanpa simpati sedikit pun seakan-akan orangtuaku bukanlah hal yang penting.

Aku hanya dapat menunduk. Tak tahu apa yang harus katakan. Akhir hidupku cepat sekali. Bahkan, aku belum sempat memakai seragam SMA ataupun jatuh cinta dan punya kekasih. Aku tak menyangka mereka mengorbankanku untuk ini. Aku rasa agar mereka tidak membawa hutang hingga ke alam sana.

"Tapi, Tenang saja, Daiki." Sahutnya menenangkanku.

Aku mengadahkan kembali kepalaku kepadanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena aku mengadopsimu, tentu aku tidak akan mengambil organ tubuhmu secepat itu. Aku akan membesarkanmu." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu waktu hidup hingga 30 tahun. Karena saat kau mencapai umur 30 tahun, kualitas organ tubuhmu akan menurun." Katanya dengan pelan.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengisyaratkanku untuk ikut dengannya ke suatu tempat.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan memanggilku Ayah atau Otou-san. Mengapa? Karena aku tidak memperkenankanmu begitu. Panggil aku Akashi-sama. Dan kau akan menuruti segala perkataanku. " Ia menyeringai penuh arti padaku.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu kayu, ia pun mengarahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ini adalah kamarmu, Daiki. Beristirahatlah, kau pasti lelah mendengar kenyataan seperti itu. besok pagi, aku akan memberitahumu tentang beberapa aturan yang harus kau taati. Sampai besok. _Oyasumi_." Katanya seraya mengusap kepalaku dan keluar menutup pintu.

**-xxxx-**

Dan setelah itu, tahun demi tahu berlalu, dan aku akhirnya dibesarkan oleh Akashi Seijuuro tanpa mengubah margaku menjadi Akashi. Hingga aku bertemu dengan bocah pirang yang penasaran tentang latar belakangku ini.

"Itulah akhir dari kisahku." Kataku mengakhiri cerita panjang tentang masa laluku.

Aku tak tahu ekspresi apa yang ia pancarkan. Aku hanya dapat mengira bahwa itu merupakan ekspresi simpati dan memilukan. Ia seperti merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dan membisu tanpa tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan. Dan aku dapat melihat air mata yang mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Hah. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu mengasihaniku, bocah. Itu memang nasibku. Bukankah lebih menyakitkan dirimu yang harus berjuang melawan penyakit yang kau derita?

Aku pun menghela nafas dan mengusap kepalanya pelan."Kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkan tentang itu, Kise. Itu sudah masa lalu. Dan kau tidak salah untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin kau ketahui."

Bukannya kembali tenang, air matanya semakin berlarian menuruni pipinya. Sontak aku bingung harus melakukan apa.

"O-oi… Berhentilah menangis… " kataku sembari mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata.

Ia mengangguk pelan. Tapi tetap saja, air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti. Tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku menghela nafas pelan. Dan sebuah ide kecil terbesit dibenakku.

"Oi, Kise." Ia menatapku dengan mata sembab.

"Bagimana kalau kita pergi ke _Game Center_?"

Mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk. Siapa tahu ia akan berhenti menangis dan teralihkan dengan mesin permainan yang ada disana dan melupakan hal-hal yang menyedihkan tentangku itu.

"Eh..?" ekspresi bingung ia pancarkan. "Apa itu _Game… Center_?"

Tadi _Beef Burger_, sekarang _Game Center_? Banyak sekali hal yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Kau akan tahu setelah sampai di sana. Ayo, ikut aku." Kataku sembari mengenggam tangannya dan menariknya keluar restoran cepat saji itu dan beralih ke destinasi selanjutnya.

**-xxxx-**

Kami sampai ke _Game Center_ yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat kami makan tadi. Bocah pirang disebelahku terkagum-kagum dan takjub melihat pemandangan yang ada disana. Ekspresinya kembali berubah dengan drastis, aku rasa pikirannya sudah teralihkan ke hal yang lebih baik.

"A-Aomine-kun… Ini.. _Game Center_..?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Yep. "

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau berada… disini..?"

Orang ini. Hidup jadul seperti apa yang ia rasakan hingga _Game Center_ saja tidak ia ketahui? Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju kasir dan membeli beberapa koin yang menjadi acuan untuk memainkan mesin permainan yang ada di tempat ini.

Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu tempat ini—mengesampingkan latar belakangku, aku juga butuh refreshing. Dan Akashi-sama dengan senang hati membiarkanku untuk bebas di hari-hari tertentu asalkan prestasiku stabil dan memuaskan.

Aku pun beralih menuju si kepala kuning tadi dan memberikan beberapa keping koin. Ia melihat benda asing itu dengan seksama. Memikirkan fungsi dari keping koin tersebut.

"Ini.. untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

Aku menghela nafas singkat dan menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku ke salah satu mesin permainan. "Ini permainan kesukaanku." Sahutku sembari menunjuk sebuah mesin permainan dengan ring dan lima buah bola basket yang dibatasi dengan pembatas plastik. "Nah. Koin ini berfungsi untuk memulai permainan. Untuk mendapatkan koin ini kau harus membelinya terlebih dahulu pada kasih disana, lalu kau baru bisa bermain."

"Oh… begitu."

Aku menangguk pelan sembari memasukkan dua buah koin untuk memulai permainan tersebut. "Lalu, setelah kau memasukkan koinnya, kau menekan tombol untuk memulainya." Sahutku memperlihatkan sebuah tombol yang berada di sebelah telapak tangan kananku.

"Mau lihat aku bermain?"

Ia mengangguk dengan semangat, " Tentu!"

Aku pun mulai memainkan permainan itu. Bola demi bola kumasukan dengan mulus tanpa luput sedikitpun. Aku berhasil mencapai ronde kelima dengan total masuk yang ada sebanyak 870 kali dan langsung menjadi High Score di permainan tersebut.

Mata pemuda pirang disebelahku menjadi berbinar-binar, seperti baru melihat sesuatu yang menganggumkan.

"Ke-ke-keren sekali-_ssu_! Kok Aomine-kun bisa menembak sebanyak itu? Aku juga mau coba!"

"Heh, itu karena aku sering memainkan _Game ini_. Sini kumasukan dulu koinnya."

Kise mulai memainkan _Game_ yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Sayangnya karena kondisi fisiknya yang kurang memungkinkan, ia hanya dapat mencetak score hingga 18 saja.

"Hahh.. Hah.. ternyata permainan seperti ini cukup melelahkan ya.. Hah… hahh.. Aku tak menyangka Aomine-kun bisa memainkan Game ini dengan tanpa kelelahan. " Sahutnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Aku segera membelikan minuman _isotonic_ melalui _vending machine_ yang ada di sebelah mesin itu lalu memberikannya pada Kise. Aku takut kondisi tubuhnya menjadi memburuk hanya karena memainkan sebuah permainan biasa.

"Kise, ini untukmu."

Matanya kembali membulat, ia seperti terkejut akan kelakuan yang baru saja aku tunjukan kepadanya.

"Hah.. I-ini untukku?" tanyanya dengan keraguan pada tatapannya.

"Menurutmu untuk siapa lagi?"jawabku singkat.

Ia pun tersenyum dengan tulus kepadaku, " Terima Kasih, Aomine-kun."

**DEGH.**

Untuk sesaat aku merasakan perasaan aneh bergerumul didadaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Perasaan apa ini?

Mungkin karena ucapan terima kasih. Aku rasa ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat ucapan terima kasih setulus ini. Dan aku merasa senang mendengarnya. Aku semakin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan ketika bantuan yang ia berikan padaku dengan harapan mendapat sebuah ucapan terima kasih yang tulus tidak terlontar dari mulutku. Dan rasanya pasti sakit. Aku jadi merasa bersalah kepadanya.

"Nee, nee. Aomine-kun. Itu mesin apa? Yang ada pencapitnya itu," tunjuknya pada sekumpulan mesin yang berisikan boneka-boneka lucu dan beraneka warna.

"Oh itu. Itu mesin pencapit boneka. Kalau kau dapat mengambil boneka dengan menggunakan pencapit itu, kau dapat membawanya pulang.

"Hee? Boleh aku mencobanya?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku pun mengangguk dan memberikan koin yang dibutuhkan untuk memainkan permainan tersebut. Aku rasa ia telah memikirkan cara memainkan mesin tersebut setelah memperhatikan tombolnya. Ia mengarahkan capitan itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah memperhatikan dia bermain, aku pun dapat menebak apa yang ia incar.

Sebua boneka rubah imut berwarna kuning.

Tapi sayang, walau sudah kesempatan ketiga, tetap saja ia tidak dapat mengambil boneka manis itu. Aku memutuskan untuk turun tangan dan mencoba untuk membantunya.

"Mau kubantu? Aku belum pernah memainkan permainan ini sebelumnya. Tapi, barang kali aku dapat mendapatkan yang kau inginkan." Tawarku kepadanya.

Ia kembali menanggukan kepalanya, tanda menyetujui apa yang aku ucapkan.

Aku pun langsung beraksi dan tanpa disangka, aku berhasil mendapatkan boneka yang ia inginkan. Saat aku memberikan boneka rubah itu kepada pemuda disampingku, sebuah senyuman lebar mulai terbentuk dibibir tipisnya.

"Hwaa! Terima kasih, Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun hebat sekali!" Katanya sembari memeluk boneka itu. Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan itu juga diliputi dengan rona kemerahan diwajahnya.

Entah mengapa, saat melihat ekspresi yang ia lukiskan, sontak saja ia melelehkan hatiku. Melihatnya, aku jadi percaya bahwa aku masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun ada dinding cobaan yang menjulang tinggi di dalam hidupku.

"Ah, Aomine-kun, kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Pertanyaanya membuatku tersadar bahwa aku tersenyum secara spontan. "A-ah. Bu-bukan apa-apa.."

Kise kembali memperlihatkan sederet giginya yang putih tanpa cacat itu. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat Aomine-kun tersenyum hari ini."

"Eh?"

"Habisnya, Aomine-kun terlihat sangat tertekan hari ini. Syukurlah aku bisa melihatmu tertawa hari ini, Aomine-kun."

Aku kembali memaparkan seulas senyuman, "Berarti kau beruntung melihatku tersenyum. Karena aku mengira, aku sudah lupa caranya tersenyum."

Ia hanya mengembungkan pipinya sebagai respon atas pernyataanku.

Aku mengadah keluar _Game Center_. Senja mulai berganti menjadi malam. Kegelapan mulai menaungi langit. Aku kembali menoleh pada sosok disampingku.

"Hoi, Kise. Ini sudah malam. Ayo, kita pulang." Ajakku kepadanya.

"Hem!" sahutnya sambil ikut menyertakan sebuah anggukan.

Saat keluar dari _Game Center_ aku bertanya kepadanya dimana rumahnya. Dia hanya menjawab bahwa rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini, ia hanya perlu naik bus dan berhenti pada pemberhentian ke enam. Tetap saja itu jauh. Aku menawarkannya untuk diantar berhubung aku juga naik bus dari sini dan aku juga diarah yang sama dengan pemberhentian yang ia tuju, hanya saja aku lebih jauh.

Ia menyetujui tawaranku. Kami langsung menaiki bus bernomor '007'. Beruntung, masih banyak tempat duduk yang tersedia. Kamipun duduk bersebelahan.

"Nee, Aomine-kun?" tanyanya sembari tetap memeluk boneka rubah itu. Entah mengapa ia terlihat seperti perempuan dengan tingkahnya yang lugu itu.

"Apa?"

"Hm.. sejujurnya aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini.. berhubung selama ini kau mungkin teman pertamaku…"

Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai temannya. Tapi, biarlah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Aomine…cchi?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Hah? Ada apa dengan panggilan seperti perempuan itu? kenapa kau ingin memanggilku seperti itu?"

Ia menggembungkan pipinya mendengar pertanyaanku, "Hm... selama aku _Home Schooling_, aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Dan pada suatu ketika, aku membaca sebuah _Manga_. Sepasang sahabat saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan sulfiks '-cchi'…"

"Lalu..?"

"Karena Aomine-kun teman pertamaku, aku ingin memanggilmu seperti itu.. boleh?"

Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahiku. Memahami bahwa sosok disampingku cukup keras kepala, ia pasti akan tetap memanggilku sesuai keinginannya walaupun aku melarangnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan melihat dia yang sepertinya ingin sekali mencoba panggilan spesial seperti itu. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sulfiks seperti itu."

"_Hountou_? _Yatta_! Aominecchi memang baik sekali!" katanya dengan gembira. Ia langsung saja menggunakan sulfiks tersebut.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuannya, ia langsung turun dan melambai-lambai dengan salah satu tangan memegang boneka rubah tersebut. Senyuman lebar ia tunjukan padaku. Bibirnya bergerak seakan berkata,

_"Sampai besok, Aominecchi!"_

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis membalasnya.

**-xxxx-**

Sesampainya aku dirumah, aku langsung disambut dengan kehadiran sosok yang memerintah diatasku. Ia duduk tenang di ruang tamu dengan koran terpampang dihadapannya dan menyeruput teh di depannya. Merasakan kehadiranku, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan pulang selarut ini, Daiki." Ia melontarkan sebuah seringaian tipis.

Aku menghiraukan pertanyaanya, "Aku pulang, Akashi-sama."

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu? Apakah itu penyebab kau pulang hingga selarut ini?"

"Bukan itu. Para berandalan itu hanyalah kelompok kelas teri. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melumpuhkan mereka. Aku hanya pergi untuk makan di Maji Burger, Akashi-sama." Jawabku sembari menyertakan sebuah dusta diantara perkataanku.

"Oh, begitu." Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan kertas berisikan berita metropolitan. "Kau tidak pergi bersama dengan temanmu 'kan?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak..."

"Baguslah." Ia kembali menyertakan seringai di sela-sela perkataannya. "Aku takut kondisi fisik dan mentalmu menjadi menurun karena dipengaruhi oleh temanmu itu, Daiki. Karena itu akan menghambat kinerjamu dalam melaksanakan tugas yang ada."

Pandanganku kualihkan begitu mengetahui kata-kata yang ia ucapkan merupakan sebuah teguran untukku, dan akan sangat tidak sopan bagiku jikalau aku menatap wajahnya seraya ia bicara.

_"Kau tidak butuh teman, Daiki."_

_Sederet kata mutlak itu segera merubah takdirku._

A/N :

Hello~ Kaizumi hadir lagi desu~

*_futon_ : alas tidur yang biasa dipakai orang Jepang.

Sekali lagi, ini fic absurb yang ga jelas maunya apa. Mudah-mudahan readers skalian suka ya sama chapter kali ini. Dan Chapter kali ini banya kekurangannya, jadi mohon maafkan Kai bila ada banyak kesalahan yang terlewati oleh Kai _ _)

Pada bingung ya dibagian alasan emaknya Aomine? Bingung kenapa emaknya Aomine ga ngorbanin bapaknya ajh? Namanya juga orang stress, jadi pikiran dia sudah hilang kendali gitu, dia udah ga mikir panjang lagi buat lunasin hutangnya. :"D

Kenapa ga ngebunuh Aominenya ajh? Hmm… Kasih tahu nggak ya? :p #plek

Betewe, ortunya Aomine waktu itu masih berumur sekitar 28-an (maklum nikah muda, ahay) makanya Akashi mau organ ortunya ohohoho.

Wait for the next chapter yaa~ Minna-san please give a review for a fast update! Thank you ^^

Don't forget for RRR :3 Flames is accepted

-Kaizumielric2210-


	3. Chapter 3

Aku kembali kedalam rumahku yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat pemberhentian bus. Segera setelah aku membuka pintu, aku disambut dengan kehadiran seorang pria berambut hitam. Ia tengah menonton susunan acara yang ada ditelevisi. Menyadari kedatanganku, ia segera menyambutku.

"Kenapa kau pulang selarut ini, Ryouta?"

"Ano ne, Ojii-san… Hari ini aku mendapat teman baru. Ia mengenalkanku pada hal-hal yang belum pernah kutemui atau kulakukan sebelumnya, ia bahkan memberikanku boneka ini, lucu bukan? " Kataku dengan riang begitu menunjukan objek lucu ditanganku ini.

"Tapi, Ryouta. Kau seharusnya sadar akan kondisi tubuhmu. Karena kau pulang telat hari ini, maka kita akan pergi ke dokter untuk _Medical Check-up_ besok. " sahutnya sembari menepuk bahuku pelan.

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Akibat ulahku, beban yang ditanggung pamanku semakin berat. Aku menambahkan satu kegiatan lagi dalam daftar aktifitasnya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku yakin kau sangat lelah dengan aktifitas yang kau lakukan hari ini. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat." Ia tersenyum tipis sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Baiklah. Nijimura-oji-san."

.

.

.

**Heart Beat**

_"Take my hand and bring me back."_

_— The Beginning by One Ok Rock._

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), RANDOMNESS, MULTI-POV, GENRE MAY CHANGE IN THE FUTURE.

Pairing : Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

"Sepertinya belakangan ini kau kelelahan ya, Kise?" Tanya pria bersurai hijau dengan stetoskop dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Hm… mungkin?" jawabku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kise, kau tidak boleh bohong. Kesehatanmu menurun belakangan ini. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati dalam melakukan aktifitas sekolah. Kalau tidak salah, kau tidak _Home Schooling_ lagi bukan?"

"Hm… Iya.. mulai sekarang aku bersekolah di SMA Touo. Disana aku telah menemukan teman baru, lho!" jawabku dengan semangat.

Yang diajak bicara hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat karena telah mendapat teman baru. Tapi, kau tetap harus mengingat kondisimu. "

"Iya.. Maafkan aku…" Aku menundukan kepalaku sebagai tanda penyesalan.

"Untungnya, ini tidak parah. Jadi, tenang saja." katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan dan menyiratkan seulas senyuman. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera merapikan bajuku serta barang-barang yang kubawa. Sembari melangkah keluar aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada dokter muda itu.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-sensei. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Kise."

**-xxxx-**

Aku kembali masuk ke sekolah walaupun kondisi kesehatanku tidak terlalu meyakinkan. Alasannya tentu saja aku ingin bertemu teman baruku dan mengucap terima kasih dengan layak padanya. Ya, aku harap tubuh ini dapat bertahan sampai pulang sekolah.

Seperti biasa, ia hadir sesuai dengan keinginannya di pelajaraan olahraga, dimana semuanya telah bersiap-siap pemanasan untuk melakukan olahraga yang bertemakan basket di lapangan _Indoo_r hari ini.

Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mengenakan pakaian yang sesuai dengan kegiatan kali ini. Untuk sesaat ia menatapku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan ia pun berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hoi, Kise." Panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Aominecchi?"

"Karena aku telat kali ini, ayo bantu aku melakukan pemanasan!" nada bicaranya terdengar seperti perintah bagiku.

"Tidak mau! Aominecchi yang telat kok aku yang repot?"

"Cih. _Mendokusai_. Kau tak lihat mereka melakukan pemanasan secara berpasangan? Dan aku satu-satunya yang tak mempunyai pasangan!" aku dapat melihat segaris tipis kemerahan melintasi wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi, Aominecchi 'kan tahu kalau aku—"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, hanya aku yang melakukan pemanasan. Kau bantu pegangi kakiku saja."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar perkataan yang ia ucapkan.

Ia melakukan _stretching_, _push up_, _sit up_ dan pemanasan lainnya. Kau dapat melihat bagaimana lekukan tubuhnya yang terbentuk dari aktifitas olahraga berat merenggang, menampilkan sebuah pemandangan yang mengikat hati para gadis dikelasku untuk sekedar menoleh menganggumi tubuhnya. Apalagi butiran-butiran peluh yang menetes itu semakin memperindah raganya.

Tapi, ini membuatku frustasi. Ritme detakan jantungku menjadi semakin cepat. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi kalau begini terus, aku dapat pingsan dengan pelan-pelan.

"Yosh, aku sudah melakukan semua pemanasannya. Terima kasih, Kise." Katanya seraya melontarkan senyuman padaku.

Aku kembali membalas senyumannya.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "Kau tak apa, Kise?"

Tangan besar itu meraih kepalaku dan menempatkan posisi tetapnya didahiku. Aku yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok dihadapanku ini, langsung menepis pelan tangannya secara spontan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." sebuah senyum kulontarkan padanya. "Aku hanya kelelahan saja."

Ia menautkan alisnya sebelah, "Kau yakin?"

Anggukan kuberikan sebagai respon atas pertanyaanya dan ia pun berjalan pergi menuju kerumunan untuk memulai puncak kegiatan olahraga hari ini—Olahraga Basket.

Aku terkagum atas pemandangan yang disajikan olahraga ini. Ini benar-benar membuat bakat yang ada dalam diri seorang Aomine Daiki menjadi sangat menonjol. Kalau kau berada di _bench_ atau kursi penonton, kau dapat melihat jelas bagaimana seorang remaja dengan marga Aomine itu melewati lawannya dengan dribble yang memukau dan memasukkan bola ke dalam _Ring _dengan _Dunk _yang luar biasa.

Alur permainan yang luar biasa membuat semua orang bersorak-sorak mendukung pihak yang mereka pilih. Tanpa sadar aku menyoraki tim remaja bersurai biru tersebut hingga suaraku tak dapat kukenali lagi. Ditambah lagi penglihatanku yang mulai kabur.

Dan tanpa sadar. Kegelapanlah yang menemuiku.

**-xxxx-**

Aku membuka mataku. Dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah cahaya terbenamnya matahari yang menghiasi langit-langit ruangan. Aku menyadari bahwa posisiku berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur di dalam sebuah ruangan beraroma antiseptic. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada sisi kananku, dan disana terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu tengah memandangiku dengan khawatir.

"….Kau… Tidak apa-apa, Kise?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

"Hn… " Aku beranjak duduk agar bisa menatapnya dengan sejajar.

"O-oi, lebih baik kau tiduran saja. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Kise." Katanya seraya memegang pundakku.

"Tidak apa, Aominecchi. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Tapi, kau pingsan dan terkulai lemas tadi... " ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku "…Apa karena kemarin kau kelelahan?"

"Tidak kok, Aominecchi. Bukan karena kemarin. Aku rasa karena aku terlalu bersemangat meneriaki nama Aominecchi yang bermain dengan keren tadi." Jawabku terkekeh pelan.

Ia menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, kau tetap membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup, Kise."

"Iya, Iya, Aominecchi." Kataku seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat dengan benar." Katanya sambil bangkit berdiri menuju pintu. "Kau mau kemana, Aominecchi?"

"Aku akan mengambilkan barang-barangmu yang tertinggal di kelas." Dan ia pun berjalan pergi.

Aku hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil. Aku kembali berbaring di kasur, memikirkan kenapa tubuhku menjadi lemah hanya karena menyoraki Aominecchi? Ya, kuakui aku memang diperingatkan untuk tidak melakukan segala sesuatu secara berlebihan, tetap saja ini aneh bagiku.

Tak lama kemudian, Aominecchi datang sembari menenteng dua tas dan baju gantiku.

"Terima kasih, Aominecchi." Kataku yang mendapat balasan berupa anggukan. "Ganti bajulah, Kise. Aku akan menunggumu di luar." Ia kembali berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu yang menjadi batas ruangan ini dan koridor.

Aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan cepat agar Aominecchi tidak menunggu lama. Dan saat aku beranjak untuk membuka pintu, sebuah suara yang hampir berbisik menghentikanku.

"Heh. Nyalimu cukup besar untuk melanggar perintah yang diberikan, Akashi-sama." Suara asing yang berujar itu terdengar sinis.

"Aku tidak melanggarnya. Yang Akashi-sama inginkan adalah prestasi yang tinggi. Dan aku akan membuktikannya." Sahut suara berat milik Aominecchi. "Karena itu, untuk sementara jangan ganggu aku, Haizaki."

"Kau tahu ada bayarannya 'kan?" jawab suara asing itu dengan tegas.

"Ka-kau… Kau masih mengonsumsi itu?!" suara Aominecchi terdengar terkejut dan bergetar. "Kau gila! Apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau Akashi-sama sampai mengetahuinya! Sebaiknya kau berhenti mengonsumsi benda haram itu!"

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu! Kalau kau tidak mau memberikanku benda yang kau sebut haram itu, sebaiknya kau berikan bayaranku dalam bentuk materi saja. Paling tidak, itu akan membuatku tutup mulut dari Akashi-sama."

Aomine hanya berdecik pelan. Aku tak dapat melihat yang ia lakukan, tapi, kurasa ia memberikan apa yang orang asing itu inginkan daripadanya.

"Nah. Begitu dong. Dengan begini aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Akashi." Katanya sembari melangkah pergi.

Aku dapat mendengar Aominecchi kembali berdecik pelan. Mungkin hal yg baru saja pria itu katakan membuatnya kesal.

"Kise, aku tahu kau sudah selesai. Ayo, kita pulang."

Aku bergidik begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria yang bersandar di balik pintu ini, segera kuputar knop pintu dan melangkah keluar bersamanya.

"Ha'i.. Aominecchi…"

Dalam perjalanan dari sekolah menuju halte bus, ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang apa yang terjadi barusan. Ini membuat situasi ini semakin canggung. Aku yakin ia tahu betul bahwa aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas. Tapi, ia tidak berusaha menjelaskan ataupun menanyakan sesuatu padaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu cara untuk melepas kecanggungan ini.

Bagaimana kalau ku tanyakan saja secara langsung, ya? Biar tidak penasaran dan situasi ini dapat mencair.

"Aominecchi—"

"Soal yang tadi lupakan saja, ya." Potongnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Pembicaraan kami… bukan hal yang penting kok. Jadi… lupakan saja, ya?" Permintaan itu hampir terdengar seperti memohon. Aku mungkin tidak mengenalnya secara lebih lanjut. Tapi kalau seperti ini, ini bukanlah Aominecchi yang kukenal. Sifat Aominecchi keras, bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi melemah hanya karena pembicaraan yang menurutnya sepele itu? Pasti ada alasan dibalik ini semua.

"Hm.. Tapi, maukah kau memberitahukan alasan kenapa aku harus melupakannya?"

Ia seperti terhenyak menghadapi pertanyaanku, "…Akan kukatakan alasannya padamu saat waktunya tiba…"

"Kapan?"

Segera saat kata tanya itu aku lontarkan, bus pun berhenti di tempat yang kutuju. Mau tak mau aku segera menuju ke pintu untuk turun dari bus. Aku menoleh sejenak ke arah Aominecchi, "Sebaiknya kau beritahu aku secepatnya, Aominecchi. Sampai Jumpa."

Tanpa sepatah katapun, ia pergi bersama bus yang melaju.

Sebenarnya, siapa itu Haizaki ?

**-xxxx-**

Aku kembali memulai keseharianku. Sudah saatnya istirahat siang. Seperti biasa, aku melihat pemuda berkulit gelap tengah beristirahat dan berteduh dibawah pohon sakura. Aku menghampirinya. Tanpa perlu memanggilnya, ia langsung menoleh kepadaku.

"Hai, Aominecchi~"

Ia mengerutkan dahinya, "Cih. Rasanya benar-benar aneh saat dipanggil dengan nama seperti itu."

"Eh..? Maaf… aku.." gawat. Sepertinya ia mulai marah lagi.

"Aku tidak bilang aku membencinya. Hanya saja itu terkesan aneh. Belum pernah ada orang yang memanggilku seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Eh? Benarkah? Apa itu berarti dia menyukainya?

"Itu juga bukan berarti aku menyukainya." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi yang benar yang mana, Aominecchi?" sahutku sembari menggembungkan pipiku.

"Menurutmu saja. " jawabnya dan ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Dasar. Singkat sekali jawabannya. Tapi, sesuai pengalamanku kemarin. Aku rasa luka batinnya itu masih terbesit didalam dirinya. Membuatnya menjadi tertutup akan kehadiran setiap orang. Aku ingin sekali mencoba membuatnya terbuka kepadaku.

"Aominecchi? Masih bangun?" tanyaku pada pemuda yang tengah tidur bersandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

"…Masih. Kenapa.?"

"Kau mau tidur dipangkuanku?"

Matanya yang tengah terpejam langsung terbuka lebar seketika kalimat itu aku lontarkan kearahnya. Ia langsung menatapku dengan pandangan panik dan rona kemerahan yang tipis diwajahnya.

"Hah?! U-untuk a-apa aku tidur dipangkuanmu?!" tuturnya tergagap.

Aku bingung kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu padaku. Bukankah ini yang biasa dilakukan seorang teman?

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Di _manga_ yang aku baca semuanya seperti ini kok."

"_Manga_ seperti apa yang kau baca, Kise?!" tanyanya, nyaris berteriak.

"_Manga…_ persahabatan…?"

"Biar kutebak. Didalam _manga_ itu, kedua karakternya perempuan?"

"Hm… iya. Di dalam _manga_ itu, mereka tidak terlihat keberatan satu sama lain." Jawabku spontan. Kenapa dia panik seperti itu?

"Itu perempuan, Kise! Kita laki-laki!"

"Lantas kenapa? Bukankah itu yang teman dekat lakukan?" tanyaku dengan polos. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, Kise! Itu untuk perempuan! Laki-laki tidak melakukan hal seperti itu!" rona kemerahan semakin terpancar diwajahnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Memangnya apa salahnya? Apakah Aominecchi pernah mencoba ini sebelumnya?" jawabku sembari menggembungkan pipiku.

"Te-tentu saja tidak pernah! Itu 'kan yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih atau perempuan! Bukan teman laki-laki!" katanya dengan meninggikan nada suaranya.

"_De-demo_, Aominecchi…. Aku ingin mencobanya." Kataku dengan suara memelas. Aku juga melakukan bentuk usaha lain dengan menarik ujung baju lengannya.

Aominecchi yang tampaknya jengkel dan salah tingkah pun menghela nafas. Seperti sebuah tanda isyarat bahwa ia akan menyerah dan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. "Baiklah. Tapi, kali ini saja, ya?"

Aku langsung tersenyum lebar dengan respon yang ia berikan dan memberikan sebuah anggukan pasti. Aku langsung mengubah posisi dudukku. Dan sosok disampingku segera meletakkan kepalanya diatas pangkuanku.

Aku hanya dapat terkikik pelan melihat pemandangan yang disajikan ini. Aominecchi yang merasa terganggu dengan suara yang kuhasilkan hanya menatapku dengan tajam.

"Berisik kau, Kise! Kalau kau tidak diam, aku akan kembali ke posisi dudukku!" ancamnya.

"Eh?! Jangan! Iya-iya, aku akan diam!" sahutku memastikan agar ia tidak bangun dari posisinya itu.

Sembari menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya sudah merasa nyaman di pangkuanku. Secara perlahan, aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia mulai terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi. Aku pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menelusuri wajahnya.

Dia benar-benar tampan. Aku menyempatkan jariku diantara surai biru laut itu. Rambutnya yang berantakan itu terasa sangat halus ketika aku merapikannya sehelai demi sehelai. Sosoknya benar-benar membuatku terbungkam. Aku merasa aku terjatuh kepada pesonanya. Ia menjeratku.

Seraya aku melanjutkan gerakanku, aku dapat mengetahui sosok dalam pangkuanku ini menikmatinya. Seulas senyuman ia timbulkan secara spontan. Membuatku ingin tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang tidak biasa ini.

Andai aku bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti ini setiap saat.

"Kise." Suara berat itu mematahkan lamunanku.

"Iya?"

"Aku—"

"Kenapa, Aominecchi?"

Oke. Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya remaja dipangkuanku ini memotong pembicaraannya sendiri.

Keheningan kembali menjadi jawabanku sebelum ia membuka mulutnya.

"…. Tidak… aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau ada acara setelah ini? Kalau tidak ada, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku terkejut. Apakah Aominecchi akan mengajakku ke tempat yang menarik seperti kemarin?

"Tentu! Aku mau!" jawabku kegirangan.

Ia hanya tersenyum simpul, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Hm… Aku tidak tahu… Tapi, aku ingin pergi ke tempat-tempat yang menarik dan belum pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya!"

Ia terdiam sambil meletakan tangannya diujung dagunya, tanda sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "…Kau…Apakah kau suka dengan bunga sakura, Kise?" tanyanya sembari menatapku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Bunga sakura merupakan bunga yang pertama kali aku liat secara langsung. Sontak itu membuatku merasa bahwa bunga itu adalah bunga tercantik yang pernah kutemui.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat Bunga sakura yang mekar seutuhnya? Di ujung kota ini, ada sebuah tempat dimana kita bisa melihat bunga sakura yang mekar secara keseluruhan."

Mendengar pernyataan Aominecchi langsung membuatku antusias seketika. Aku dapat melihat ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran, bagaikan salju yang kembali turun di tengah musim semi.

"Aku mau!" jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

Ia kembali tersenyum, "Bagaimana kita langsung pergi dari sekolah saat istirahat siang? Biar nanti kita tidak dicurigai saat pulang malam."

Eh, berarti aku membolos dong? Aku takut ketahuan Nijimura-ojii-san membolos… Tapi, aku lebih takut lagi kalau kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Aominecchi lolos begitu saja. Jadi—

"Oke!"

—Bolos sesekali, tidak apa 'kan?

Sosok yang dihadapanku hanya terkekeh pelan melihatku yang langsung mengkonfirmasi ajakannya. Aku senang melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi, tetap saja ada satu hal yang menganjalku.

"Oh ya, Aominecchi."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Aominecchi tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku hanya ingin mengisi waktuku. "

Mengisi waku Aominecchi? Seharusnya Aominecchi mengisi waktunya dengan sekolah. Kenapa malah jalan-jalan?

"Dan.. anggap saja ini balasan untuk pangkuanmu tadi." Sahutnya sembari tersenyum.

**_DEGH. _**

Ah. Perasaan ini lagi. Detakan ini lagi. Mengejutkan namun tak menyakitkan, malah terasa begitu nyaman. Kenapa... perasaan ini sering terjadi?

* * *

A/N :

Minna, apa kabar? xD

Udah lama sejak terakhir kali aku update di fanfiction *hiks*. Akhirnya setelah UTS kelar, baru bisa update lagi (lebih tepatnya baru dapet inspirasi lagi) ohohoho x"D.

Btw, chapter kali ini sengaja aku panjangin soalnya kita kekurangan asupan AoKise di Fanfiction QAQ. Jujur aku sendiri merasa sedih /heh. Jadi semoga chapter yang baru ini dapat memuaskan hasrat kita terhadap pairing paling unyu sedunia ini ohohoho.

Kai kemungkinan bakal langsung update dua cerita yang terbengkalai mumpung ada hasrat untuk mengetik dan kekurangan asupan AoKise xD.

Thnx for Reading xD! Don't forget to write review :3 and Have a Nice Day!

-Kaizumielric2210-


End file.
